If I were Kept
by Sui-Lin Derterioration
Summary: Dual Life Paradox In the real world, the world we know, the decisions of others make a big difference in life. It's like we have two lives, this is the other life I have: what if my father kept me?


A/N: Hallooooo this is the writer here! Aaaaah my debut story that I spent waaaay too much time on well if more chappies are wnted, I will happilly oblige, just tell me.

Everything was a blur and Cher found herself plummeting downwards like the wind. She was utterly confused as to what was happening, she had just senselessly leapt off that Swanna and was now heading towards the fast approaching ground. As she was falling she decided to look at what had happened up until that point and try and convince herself that this was a crazy dream she would wake from.

* * *

In the beginning, Cher's father loved her mother or seemed to at least, they were happy enough. That is, when she was born, their happiness soon grew to hatred.

"My child, yes, I have been waiting so long for you, let me look upon his face Miranda." her father said eagerly "come quickly now!".

"I...I don't know how to say this, but it's not a boy..." Miranda looked at him with fear and hope in her eyes, hope the child would be accepted by her father. He struck her hard enough to bring a purpling mark to her face and the tears in her eyes were now streaming down her cheeks.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING WOMAN!" he roared with discontent and malice. The look of kindness on his face had turned to a twisted cruelty as he gazed down at her on the hard white marble floor he slowly walked to her in long strides and then squatted down to her level "You want your child to live am I correct?" he whispered with a bloodthirsty smile on his face.

"Y...yes" she stuttered, the fear in her eyes now more prevalent and the tears still in her eyes but now dry on her cheeks. Seeing the apprehension in her eyes his malicious smile grew even more so and he tipped the crystal vase beside her. It fell and shattered into hundreds of razor sharp pieces. He picked up one of the larger shards, the crystal biting into his hand and drawing blood.

"Well, honey, lets trade a life for a life..." he cut deeply into her arm as he said this and laughed maniacally. Her screams rang out through the abandoned hall as he kept stabbing, slashing and slicing. Covered in blood in gore he got up and took the child from his dead wife's arms.

Miranda coughed up some blood while making a gurgling noise and closed her eyes forever.

* * *

The moon glowing through the iron bars was a sight to behold but, not to Cher, they reminded her she was there and not out with he father and N, her brother. She sat on a pile of itchy, uncomfortable hay thinking. Today was her seventh birthday, her father was supposed to be here, he promised. Just then, a slight creaking of the door interrupted her thoughts.

"DADDY!" Cher yelled excitedly as Ghetsis stepped through the entrance smiling slightly behind his cloak. She was always happy to see him and never angry or defiant like her mother, he thought jovially. The young girl ran up to him and hugged him with all her might, he patted her on the head and led her out of the room.

The two of them, escorted upstairs by three dark looking boys with silver hair, not much older than Cher herself. To her they looked rather odd, for some reason, they were all wearing blindfolds and leather armor on their torsos. She noted how silly the poofy ninja-like pants were and went on with her day.

"Now Cher, I know it's your birthday but there is something I need you to do for me. Your brother N has been rather...lonely,lately, and I thought seeing as your his sister, you may be able to help him." he looked down at her with what seemed to be compassion on his face "If you can help him out, I will throw you the biggest birthday party that has ever been."

"..." Cher pondered this for a moment "Daddy, you don't gotta do anything, just tell me what to do, and I'll do it." she made sure to nod swiftly to prove her point.

Ghetsis smiled oddly behind his cloak "Well, you can't go meeting your future king all dirty like you are, now bathe and dress and we shall talk later." he motioned for two Team Plasma grunts to come over "Bathe her and clothe her, see she is well prepared, now go!".

Cher followed the two peculiarly dressed teens, she thought that it was strange that most of the guards had red hair and that they all answered to her father. The two led her grubby feet up the stairs into a hall, bordered with crystal vases, the floor was made of pure white marble and the ceilings of black. There was a bizarre logo decorating the walls and many doors leading to different places lined the walls. The one particular door they led her into was a bathroom with a large white marble tub and black granite countertops, white cupboards and brass fixtures.

"Your clothes are in that next room," she said and nodded towards a room "there is a brush there as well and we will bring you to the dining hall for food, is there anything else you need, my lady?" the male guard finished pouring her bath and stepped out of the room.

"Well...um,no...but thank-you! No one has ever called me lady before...".

"You are the daughter of the first Sage Ghetsis, you may not become a monarch like your older brother N, but, you are still of high birth, my lady. In my opinion, I think you will grow up wise and kind just like your father, I'm curious has he ever told you what he's trying to do my lady?" the female guard smiled a kind smile.

"No,what...is he trying to do?" asked Cher inquisitively.

"Your father, is trying to liberate all the pokemon in the world. He plans to have N become the hero of Unova by finding the legendary dragon pokemon, N will then beat the champion and become the new one, thus freeing all the pokemon." the guard grinned even more "Don't tell anyone but, I think Ghetsis himself should be the hero, hee!" the guard giggled with delight and strolled out of the room. Cher gingerly sunk into her bath and began to scrub away at the dungeons filth. She wanted to get rid of it all, like a bad memory or a disease. Then Cher wondered, what had she done to deserve being down there for four years. What was her crime, did she hurt someone? She noted to remember to ask her father later, just then her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hello, who are you?" there, standing by the tub, was a boy with light green hair around the age of eleven, staring at her.

"N!" she answered him bewilderedly.

"No silly I'm N, I meant who, are you?" as he said this he gestured towards her.

Cher stayed silent and did not answer his question, she didn't know if she should, if her father would be angry at her. So she didn't say anything and N left without saying anything. As soon as he left she broke down into tears and sobbed, spilling the crystal drops into the steaming water. She only wanted her daddy to be hers, what was so wrong with that, and if there was she didn't see why. Nearly half an hour went by before she stopped crying.

Muttering to herself about what errors he could see in her, she slipped out of the water and onto the floor, then she picked herself up and grabbed a fluffy towel dried herself and dressed. The dress her father himself had picked was white silk, it was loose fitting with a small red belt to go on her waist and went to her knees. It had long sleeves and the neckline went nicely across and just below both shoulders, it was all held up with two red ribbon straps, two tiny red silk slippers were on top of it and both the dress and the slippers fit almost perfectly. Soon after she had dressed there was a knock on the room's walnut outer door and the same female guard appeared in the doorway.

"If you will my lady, may I brush your hair?" Cher nodded and sat down in front of an armoire with a large mirror. The guard used long sweeping gentle strokes running the brush through her hair. The two of them soon walked out of the room and down the corridor. "You look so very beautiful, lady, your hair is green as new leaves and your eyes sparkle like dew, you have nothing to worry about."

"But I do," said Cher sadly "I don't think he loves me, he's my own father and I doubt that he even cares for me. Do you know what its like, to be all alone with no one to love you at all..." Cher sighed.

"My lady, those are such sad words for someone of your age, I can't say I know what its like, but the reason for that is because I have Team Plasma for a family, all of us...all of us are brothers and sisters, so if you feel lonely my lady, I will be like a sister to you, so you will not feel so alone.".

Cher looked at the guard "If you're to be my sister, what's your name?" when she asked this the guard dropped down on one knee and took Cher's hand.

"In the name of Natural Harmonia Gropius, Cher Elizabeth Harmonia and Ghetsis Harmonia, I, Lilly Iforus, swear allegiance to you. To serve and care for you, till the end of my days." stunned, Cher blinked a few times and accepted her oath "Oh, and my lady, I shall start to wear your crest as well as Team Plasma's." Lilly rose up and led Cher to a door at the end of the hall. "Now Cher," she said reassuringly "your father is in that room, he loves you...he just doesn't know it yet."

Cher opened the door slowly to see the patriarch sitting on a large arm chair, his foot resting on his knee and writing something on a slip of paper then handing it to a boy, whom soon ran off. He was clothed in a white cotton shirt with three-quarter length sleeves and black pants.

Ghetsis looked up to see his daughter standing in the doorway wearing a nervous look on her face, She had good reason, he thought, after all he had left her in that cell, most would've been driven to madness but she was strong, that is, for a girl. He smiled his devilish smile. "Cher, you clean up well, now I must ask something of you. Your brothers friend, Zyra, is becoming rather a large problem to him, I do not ask you to do anything but tell me everything you find out about her. You will be rewarded for your efforts. Now my princess, we shall speak more later, but be off, go play with your brother.".

Cher was surprised for a moment, "Yes Daddy, I would do anything for you." Cher ran out of the room and down the, instinctively knowing where her brothers room was and peeked through the gap in the doorway, leaning on its frame. N and a girl with long, spiky, blonde hair were playing with trains on the floor.

"Hey Zy, there's someone outside the door, see, right there!" he pointed straight at Cher, who flinched "Hey aren't you that girl I saw in the bathtub?".

"Huh?" Zyra looked a the new girl, she had big blue eyes and light green hair, not like N's but more like Ghetsis's. Zyra thought she looked sad, sad and lonely. "Wait...you saw her in the tub?".

"Yup, I did. Maybe she's a spy, are you a spy?" said N, looking as neutral as he's ever been.

"Um, no I'm pretty sure I'm not a spy...".

"Hey N, she should come play with us. My names Zyra I'm eleven, this is N, he is also eleven. Hey what's your name?" Zyra smiled after this, as to not seem intimidating.

"M...my names Cher Harmonia, my daddy is Ghetsis Harmonia...and N, is my brother,even though we've never met." Cher stuttered through the sentence, finding the words strange on her tongue.

"I have a sister?" N seemed confused for a moment "Well that would make sense, perhaps Miranda was your mother, you look the right age. Anyway, wanna come play trains?" he gestured towards the large set of running toy trains.

Cher didn't respond, but instead walked into the room and proceeded to play trains with them. The three of them soon nodded off on the skateboard ramp in the back half of the room surrounded by stuffies and pillows.

A figure dressed in pants and a shirt appeared at the door and muttered "This is going much better than I'd hoped, my plans are perfect." he walked away from the door and down the hall to a spot where a crystal vase was missing and there was a slight pinkish tinge to the white marble and smirked triumphantly. His plans were always perfect.

* * *

A/N hope you liked it, please review !


End file.
